


【SD花+流．城市系列之一】瘟疫蔓延时（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．城市系列（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．城市系列之一】瘟疫蔓延时（文：十甫）

这个城市，被瘟疫疑云笼罩着，自从出现一个可疑案例。

那天起，街上满是戴着口罩的人。

因为瘟疫会通过空气传染，他们说。

我没戴口罩。因为没多余的钱。

每天用我的真面目示人，真诚的我，被当作瘟疫般遭人歧视。眼里尽是写着：

离我远一点！

见我没甚反应，于是他们自己闪。

我不禁哈哈大笑，很开怀！从来不知道没反应的自己居然也可以吓人。

但，内心还是难免惆怅，他们知道了吗？他们看出来了吗？

瘟疫。

是的，此时的我早被瘟疫入侵。

不是我的身体。

而是，我的心。

在三个月前。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
T说，我的爱是瘟疫。

半年前，我以为是她拒绝我的理由。

T是谁？

我也不知道她的定位：

朋友、家人、长辈……

她一手包办。

除了爱人。

她拒绝我，虽然她不曾说过一个不字。

但我知道。

第一个理由，她说：我老了。我了解，你的意思是：我喜欢年长的人，你不够格！

第二个理由，她说：你只是因为寂寞而已，别傻！我明白，你的意思是：我不爱你，你别来爱我。

第三个理由，她说：你的爱是瘟疫。这个，我听不懂。但我清楚的是，她说不！

我除了笑，还是笑。

被拒绝的滋味，我尝多了。五十一次了……不…加上这一次，总共五十二次。

由国中到大学的被拒纪录，哪个男人比我辉煌？

T摸摸我的头，虽然她比我矮了足足二十公分，可是170公分的她总有办法摸着我的头，她的手，像妈妈。

她说，我的爱是瘟疫。

我问她，你怎么知道？

她单眼眨着圆大的眼睛，不答。

脸上神秘、狡猾。

这种神情，我见过。第一次遇见她的时候。

那一次，本天才在地铁里睡得正香的时候，竟被人推醒了，而且是推头呢。害我头大力往旁歪，还差点扭伤脖子。

我当然不会善罢干休，无端端干嘛惹我。

是谁？！！

直接反应跳了起来，怒吼。

虽然眼睛还未完全张开，但我知道，那个罪魁祸首就在我的身旁，我感到那个人的视线。

吓～

眼前竟站着一个眼睛又圆又大，梳双辫子的女孩。

你～

女孩歪着头，说：怎么啦？

你～是不是你？我越说越轻。

我连忙低头，不敢直视她的眼睛。

在此申明，我不是害臊，而是她的眼睛令我有此自然反应。

我不想被看透。

你认为是我，那就是我了。她说。

我看着她，她单眼眨着眼，脸上神气既神秘又狡猾。

那个时候，我知道，她不是女孩。

是女人。

T。

她说。

我不理她。我不想跟女人做朋友。

我只喜欢女孩。只有她们才让我的牵手梦不会醒。

T说，红头，你不快乐。

我惊愕地看着她。

别人都说我的笑容最温暖，像阳光。

别人都认为我性格开朗，容易让人感染到快乐。

眼看她转身欲走，我说，樱木花道。

下车吧，到站了。T说。

她怎么知道？

她笑笑，不答。

那时，是一年前。

后来，我们成为朋友。

后来，T把自己定位于我的家人、长辈。

我以为我们接下就会是爱人身份了，不是说什么日久生情的吗？

所以，认识T半年后，我向她示爱。

她说，我的爱是瘟疫。

三个月后，我终于明白这句话的意思了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
瘟疫。

T一见到我画室里的东西，这么说。

到处都是，尤其是你这里。T指着我的左胸说。

我笑了笑。

还是你厉害，我说。

T说，别忘记我的能耐。

她静静地看着我的手指画着画里人的轮廓。

尖尖的脸、薄薄的唇、高挺的鼻、细长的眼，最后手指点在漆黑的眼珠上。

他叫什么名？

狐狸。

狐狸？

嗯。狐狸。我愉快地笑了起来，我替他取的。

T也愉快地笑了起来，你的瘟疫唷。

我点点头。是的，狐狸是我的瘟疫，爱情瘟疫。

我终于明白T的话。

我从来没爱过。

因为寂寞，所以想感染爱情瘟疫。

所以追求五十二个女孩，不！是五十一个女孩、一个女人。

但现在，我被瘟疫入侵，从拾到他的照片开始，就受感染。

一张只有三寸大的照片。

那个留着浏海的男人，吸引了我。我不知道自己为什么被吸引。是他的头发？是他的眼睛？是他的鼻子？是他的唇？

我开始疯狂地画他。

就只画他。

连教授要的自画像我也把他交上去。

你的自画像呢？教授问。

就是他。我指了指他手上的他。

哄堂大笑。

那你自求多福吧。教授皱着眉头说。

我突然省起教授的话：自画像就像自我检阅，可以表达画家的内心世界。

我明白了。

我笑了。

很愉快。

很久没这样了，自从来到这个城市后，自从离开我的朋友后，洋平、野间、大楠、高宫。

原来，这就是T说的瘟疫。一种在心里滋生的病毒，然后繁衍、蔓延到我的生活去。

从来不曾有过这种感觉。

我更疯狂地画他。

我的狐狸。

我不知道他是谁。也不知道在那里可以找到他。

我每天回到拾到他的地方检阅，但那里总是被人佔据。一架停泊在地铁站的流动照像馆。

于是，我便借着我的工作便利，大力地拍打那架照像馆，喊：要清洁了，里面的人快点出来。

然后，便先到别处清洁。十分钟后再回到那架照像馆，那里就会空出来了。让我为所欲为。

失望。

日复一日。

为什么不让我遇见他？为什么要让我拾到他？为什么要答应T的介绍，到地铁站做兼职清洁工人？

穿着清洁工人服的我，白衣、白裤、白帽、白手套、白口罩，让我觉得自己很白痴，从此不爱白。

但我继续工作，因为需要钱。

我更加疯狂地画他。

直到T对我说，瘟疫。

我笑了。

她摸了摸我的头，说：时间到了。

什么？

她眨着眼睛，还是那么狡猾。

要为你作法。她说。

我见她拿出一副扑克牌，摆了一地的号码。

后来，她一张张地把号码拾起来，直到变成一叠。

结果如何？我问。有点紧张。

天机暂不洩露，在我生日当天，再给你答案。她说。

为什么？

那天，我的法力比较强。T哈哈大笑起来。

为你庆生如何？我冲着T笑，阿谄地说。

一言为定。428。T说。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
你离开樱木家后，嘴角的弯度越来越高，终于忍不住笑了起来。还好戴了口罩，不然街上的人还以为哪里逃了一个女疯子。

真没想到……你对自己说。有点不相信，也有点欣慰。

傻小子，终于爱上人了。

樱木的心事，从来都逃不过你的眼光。因为你是他的朋友、家人以及长辈。

更重要的是，你是一个心理学家。

也是一个颇有能耐的算命师。

能掌握他人的命运，以及自己的。

所以你从不恋爱。是爱情瘟疫绝缘体。

但你爱看别人中瘟疫。

或者帮助瘟疫找宿主。

你已经决定，让樱木的瘟疫找上他。

你认得他。

樱木的狐狸。

虽然你们还是陌生人。

但你有办法找到他。

在同样的地方、同样的时间。

每一天，习惯持续不变。

因为你知道，他在等他。

你暗暗称奇。

他等他。一年了。

他性格中的执着，让他坚持。你看出来了。

你暗暗佩服。

因此，他成为你的研究对象。

因此，你看到他每天准时出现地铁站。

因此，你看到他的目光总是追随着人群中的那抹红。

因此，你看到他笑了。

在那冰冷的脸上。

后来，红不见了。

他也失去了那淡淡的笑容。回到冰冷。

于是，你看见他总是等着等着。

那么地坚持。

就因为那一次的偶然，他就对他如此执着？

你笑。不是偶然。

那是命运的邂逅。

那一次，你看见他把他的头一推，就从容地离开乘搭的地铁。

留下一个哇哇大叫的红头。

也造就了你与红头的缘份。

从此，看见那个他每天都在同样的时间出现地铁站。

即使早到了，也会等到同样的时间才搭上地铁。

因为红头从不迟到。

一天又一天，你看见他与红头的距离越来越近，直到他认为那是他最近的距离。

从那天起，就一直保持着那个距离。

但三个月前，那个距离不再有。

目标已失去。

于是，你看见他冰冷的脸总是配着茫然的眼光。

你于心不忍。

也曾经有过冲动。

让他找回他的距离。

但你的理智战胜了。

毕竟这不是一般的男欢女爱。

更需要彼此的两情相悦。

你知道不行。

因为红头有过五十二次的被拒纪录。女孩子。

今天，你不再顾忌了。

因为红头樱木对你展示了入侵他心中的瘟疫。

是他！

你在心中惊呼。

也惊叹命运的安排。

于是，你也安排了。

428。你对樱木说。

428。你也将对他说。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他望着眼前这女人。

眼睛有一丝奇怪，但带有更多的不屑。

瘟疫。

他听她这么叫道。

从他踏出那架流动的照相馆。

从来向他搭讪的女人，都叫他帅哥、美男子。

瘟疫？

还是第一次听到。

难不成这女人因为最近的瘟疫疑云发疯了。

但她清亮的眼睛告诉他，她没事。

而且，在看透他。

他转身就走。

等一等。她说。声音平静。

这个是你要的。她再说。

见他头不回，脚不停，她提高声量说了两个字。

红头！

他果然对这个词敏感。她在心里暗笑道。

她向他走近。

望着他的眼睛，她向他摊开一张纸。

见他眼底一闪而过的光彩，她摺起那张纸，然后放入他口袋。

信不信由你。她说。

他静静地看着她离开。

摊开那留在袋中的纸张。

四个字，再次映入眼里，附加一张照片。

樱木花道。

他低声唸道。

白痴……

望着那张照片，他心里喊道。

那个红头是白痴！

从他第一天遇上他时候，他就这么认为。

他本没注意他，但他惹他了。

在地铁正睡得舒服的时候，竟被一把推醒。因为被推的是头，所以他立刻清醒。

他不禁暗怒，敢打扰他睡眠者，他将要他好看！

扭头望着旁边的罪魁祸首，此时竟沉沉入睡了。还张着嘴打呼呢！

突发现他左肩深了一片。

自己好像靠在他肩上睡觉了。

原来，刚刚是他的反射动作。

第一次，他将握紧的拳头放松。

哼！

等着瞧！

到站了。

他站在红头的前面，凝望着他，然后牵了牵嘴角。

手一伸，将红头用力一推……

谁？！！

他见他跳起来，向左边喊道。

他早已从他右边的门转出地铁。

真白痴！

回想起他气得直跳脚的样子，他心情愉快极了。

从此，他天天准时到地铁站报到。

每见他一次，他都在心里暗骂：白痴！

因为，他被一个小骗子骗了多次还是没有觉悟。

因为，他为了追上掉钱包的小姐而被误认为色狼。

因为，他为了帮老太婆拿包裹，反而将自己的袋子弄丢了。

每一天，他的眼睛追随着他。

每一天，他一步一步地接近他。

他一天比一天更想见到他。

但三个月前，他没有准时出现。

他担心。

一直等到最后一班地铁开走。

那天起，他天天等。

累了，就躲在地铁站的流动照相馆休息。

每每听到：要清洁了，里面的人快点出来……

他知道，又是时候归家了。

带着失落的心情。

但今天，那个奇怪的女人带给他希望。

虽然他被她叫瘟疫，但他不怒反喜。

当他看完那张纸的内容后。

428。

呣！

他期待这个日子。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
4月28日。

晚上八时。

樱木花道的家响起急促的门铃声。

谁？

樱木拉开门后，问道。

见门外站着一个戴口罩的男人。

身高与自己不相上下。

长长的浏海垂在额前，遮住大部份的眼睛。

找谁？先说明，我不买口罩。任何东西都不买。樱木粗声地说。

感觉对方似乎挑了挑眉，樱木怒瞪他一眼，然后准备关门。

一只手，扺在门上，另一只手解开口罩，露出之前掩盖的下半脸。

吓！你～

樱木顿时睁大眼睛，张着嘴却再也发不出声音。

流川枫。

那薄薄的嘴唇，吐出这三个字。

嗓子低低的，很有滋性。

樱木听痴了。

突然，一伸手将门外的人拉进屋内。

两双对望的眼睛。

一阵沉默。

你怎么会来这里？樱木先打破沉默。

本来他想说，你怎么知道我？你认识我吗？但吐出口却变了刚才的对白。好像失去音讯的两人突然重遇一样。

你的朋友要我来。流川说。

咦？

来向你说明真相。流川继续说。

什么真相？

推你头的人是我！流川说。

你～

流川看着樱木吃惊的脸庞，知道他并未忘记一年前的那一幕。

我可是有仇必报的人，因为你先惹我！流川斩钉截铁地说道。

然后笑了。

对面的人又变痴了。

他曾画过无数的他，都是冷冷的脸孔，但已够他狂。

这个笑脸，如此好看，他觉得自己快疯了。

倏地，将笑着的人拉进怀里。

吓？我在做什么？樱木恢复意识时，已将流川紧紧地抱着。

他连忙放开流川。才第一次见面，自己太唐突了吧？

可是流川的双手也是紧紧地扣着他。

他惊喜地望着流川。

那双漆亮的黑眼珠里，有着自己的倒影。彷彿自己早已被吸进去了。

突然，嘴唇被人轻啄一下。

樱木咧嘴一笑。

我也是有仇必报的人。而且会十倍奉还。他说。

按紧流川的头，将自己的唇深深地印在他的唇上。

两人激烈地拥吻着，谁都不让谁。

分开。喘气。再吻。

两人一直重复着这样的步骤。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
后来，T不再出现在两人的生活中。

为了多谢她，两人将4月28日定为：

瘟疫日。

（本贴由十甫于2003年4月28日17:30:33在“N2”发表。）


End file.
